


Starbucks love

by zakari_little_lion



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakari_little_lion/pseuds/zakari_little_lion
Summary: A small glimpse of a regular morning in Arizona Robbins' life.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Amelia Shepherd
Kudos: 24





	Starbucks love

**Author's Note:**

> Old work that I posted on tumblr but weirdly never posted here (tumblr post: https://urlz.fr/cM8D )

“Hey babe!” Amelia greeted as she picked up the facetime call, happy to see her girlfriend’s face appear on the screen for the first time since she had left their bed this morning.

“I’m in line at Starbucks, what your fat ass want?”

Amelia laughed. “Hi to you too Amelia! How’s your day going?” she said, impersonating the blonde. “Pretty great now I hear you voice Zona. How did your massive hemiangioblastoma excision go this morning Amelia? You know the one you’ve been working on non-stop for almost a week? As successfully as excepted, thank you for asking honey!”

Arizona raised an eyebrow, unimpressed at the whole scene. “It’s almost my turn, you don’t have a lot of time to decide if you want something.”

Amelia thought about it for a few seconds. “Surprise me,” she replied eventually.

“Don’t hang up, be right back,” the pediatric surgeon said.

Arizona lowered her phone as she placed their order and all Amelia could hear were muffled sounds. Meanwhile, Amelia decided to go outside to enjoy her little break. A few seconds later, the phone was up again and Arizona’s bright and cheerful face was back in view.

“Hi,” she finally said with a wide and joyful smile. “So your hemiangioblastoma was a hit?”

“Yep!” the neurosurgeon replied proudly. “He threw us a bleeder last minute but Edwards caught it rapidly so it was a no-brainer. You should have seen the size of this thing, it was almost as big as a golf ball,” then she frowned, “A disgusting blood-pumping killer-ish golf ball. In his brain.”

“I’m so proud of you Amelia! I know you’ve been working like a maniac on this case.”

“Mmh-mmh,” Amelia nodded. “That sure deserves a reward kiss,” she smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

The blonde heard her name being called out and collected their drinks before exiting the Starbucks. “Good thing I’m heading to the hospital right now then.”

“Enough talking about me. How was your morning?”

“Way less eventful than yours. Did you arrive in time at school?”

Sofia and Amelia both had had a difficult time waking up this morning, which had resulted in a lot of running around and leaving in precipitation.

“Barely. Our daughter is a little devil by the way. She wouldn’t stop singing Despacito on repeat on the way to school. It’s been stuck in my head ever since,” Amelia complained.

Arizona chuckled. She could perfectly picture Sofia on the back seat entertaining herself by singing with full lungs. “Oh yeah, sounds like a real inconvenience,” she teased with a smirk.

“I can’t speak Spanish Arizona! It just makes it that much more annoying,” she said with a pout.

“Stop pouting!”

Amelia faked pouting even harder and Arizona laughed.

“You’re terrible!” the pediatric surgeon scolded with a smile nonetheless.

Amelia smiled back goofily. “I’m afraid you’re having me mistaken with someone else, ma’am. I’m the furthest thing from terrible, I’m awesome.”

Arizona rolled her eyes playfully. “Are you now?”

“You’ll see by yourself when you actually get there.”

“Hope I won’t be blinded by your talent,” Arizona joked.

“Well, blindness no. However, tachycardia, increased internal temperature, tingling in the lower abdomen and intense feeling of bliss running through the body can be expected once face to face with my astonishing personality. I mean, that’s what my body does every time I see you,” she added with a nonchalant shrug, as if she didn’t know what she had just done there.

Arizona blushed at the compliment and looked at something behind the screen. She could see Amelia sitting onto a bench in front of the hospital, her scrub cap still on.

“Does it now?” she asked as she walked towards the neurosurgeon.

“Yes. I think it’s-“she was cut off when a Starbucks’ cup appeared in front of her. She grabbed it and turned her head around. “Oh, hey! You’re here!”

Arizona chuckled. “Hello there,” she ended the call and pocketed her phone.

The blonde took a sit next to her girlfriend. Amelia cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to kiss her. She then took a sip of her mysterious drink and let out a happy sight as the warm coffee invaded her mouth.

“Thank you. That’s the best coffee I had a long time.”

Arizona gently squeezed her lover’s thigh and rested her hand there after. “You’re welcome. Only the best for you,” she said with a sweet smile.

Amelia smiled at her. “Smooth Robbins, smooth.”

“I do try,” Arizona joked and kissed her again.

The brunette broke the kiss and took a new sip of her beverage. “Keep it up and you might get lucky tonight,” the neurosurgeon said on a sultry tone which made the blonde laugh.

“You’re lucky I’m already in love with you because you’re absolutely the worst,” Arizona joked and she leaned her head on Amelia’s shoulder.

Both women took a while to appreciate their moment together in the sunny weather and warm breeze Seattle had graced them with today. After a few moments of blissful silence however, Amelia broke the spell.

“Despacito,” she sing-whispered to her girlfriend with a terrible Spanish accent Sofia always laughed at. “Quiero que na-na-na-na,” she said in lieu of the right lyrics.

Arizona glared at her. “Forget I ever said anything. I hate you.”

Amelia laughed wholeheartedly.


End file.
